Witch Lover
by Serena-and-Darien-4ever
Summary: Dean and Sam need help with a demon so they turn to an old friend of Sam's,Andrew,who is also a hunter.Together they turn to a friend of Andrew's.Patience,a witch,knows all about demons.Working together,they must find this demon,before he finds Patience.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In a dark warehouse, a moan could barely be heard to ring off the quiet, empty walls. On the floor laid a girl of barely eighteen, blood covering her white blouse. Her eyes were open but stared into nothingness. Around her in a circle were symbols drawn in her own blood and just outside that circle was a circle of men in black robes. From the circle a man stepped into the inner circle, his eyes glowed red in the flickering candle flames. "Start the chant," he said as he pulled a ceremonial dagger from his robe. The men around him began to chant quietly in latin as he knelt beside the girl. In a daze, she moved her eyes to his. Whimpering, she begged, "Please... don't... kill... me..." The last syllable ended in a gurgle as the knife was plunged into her chest. In a circular motion the man cut the heart from the girl as the light dulled in her eyes. As he pulled the beating heart from her chest, he chuckled, " Witch." The heart was still faintly beating as he bit a chunk from it. His eyes glowed as he continued to devour the witch's heart.

Yay, hope you liked it. I'm going to write some more right now too. This was just the prologue... Read and review, you know you want to. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Dean turned up the music in his Impala, as he looked over at his brother. Sammy was fast asleep, his head lolled against the window. Drool ran down one side of his cheek and Dean laughed, barely able to contain himself from waking up Sam to make fun of him. That's okay, he'd just have time to think of all the good things to say. Just as he was thinking that, his phone chirpped. Sam jumped, smacking his head against the window. "Ow," he muttered.  
He flipped open his phone, "Dean here. Hey, Bobby, what's up?" On the other line, Bobby answered, "Dean, where are you and Sam?"  
"We're just outside of Oak Harbor, Washington. Why? What do you need?"  
"I need you to get to a little town of Livingston, Montana yesterday. We've got a big problem and we need to call in all the big guns we got. How soon can you be here?"  
"I don't know, we'll have to check a map, but we can be in Montana within at least eight hours."  
"Okay. Call me when you get close." With that, Bobby hung up the phone.  
Sammy, having watched Dean throughout the phone call, asked, " What did Bobby want?"  
"He's got a job for us," Dean answered, "We're headed to Montana, Yee-haw! I wonder if there are any hot cowgirls in Montana? What do you think Sammy?" "I think that you are one sick man, Dean, that's what I think."  
He grinned and turned the music up louder as Sammy rolled his eyes.

After a quick stop at a cafe to eat and check out a map, the Winchester boys headed towards Montana. Dean was right in his guess and after about eight hours they were close to Livingston. Sam picked up his cell phone and dialed Bobby's number. As the phone rang, he glanced out at the scenery. The mountains were big and blue with white caps. Jessica had always wanted to vacation in Montana. To go skiing during the winter and maybe spend christmas in a cabin holed up. He wished, more than anything that she could be here with him. On the third ring Bobby picked up, "Sam?"  
"Hey, Bobby. We're almost there, just outside of Bozeman. Where do you want to meet?" He asked.  
"There's a warehouse on North M street. Meet me there." Bobby, never the one for conversation, hung up the phone.  
"Okay, Bobby said to meet him on North M street, a warehouse there." Sam told Dean.  
Dean glanced at him, "What no directions?"  
"Nope."  
"Great."  
"No problem, we can find it."

About an hour later, they pulled up infront of the warehouse, beside Bobby's beat up pick up truck. "Yeah, 'no problem, we can find it'. Nice navigating, Sammy."  
"Hey, how was I suppose to know it was across the tracks?"  
"I don't know, maybe you could have asked Bobby."  
"Hey, he hung up before I could. When I tried to call him back, he didn't answer."  
Dean opened the door of the Impala and got out, ignoring Sammy. Sighing, Sammy did the same and followed Dean to the front door of the warehouse. As Dean opened the door he shouted, "Bobby?" "I'm over here, by the dead girl," He shouted back. Turning the corner, Sammy shuttered at the sight he found. A girl laid on the floor, blood pooled on her chest. She laid in a star position with her hands and legs spread out. A mixture of sadness and fear on her face as she stared at the ceiling. All around her were symbols written in her blood. The symbols looked to be a mixture of Greek and Latin. Bobby knealt beside her, his hands rubbing his face. "What's going on, Bobby?" Dean asked walking to the other side of the girl.  
He sighed a big breath, "I'm not exactly sure. I know that her heart was cut out, I know that these symbols are definitely not good, and I know that unless we figure it out, more girls are going to die. I need you boys to help me figure this out. Whatever demon is doing this, he's not planning on stopping. This is the fifth girl found in the last eight days. We need to figure this out before he kills another one."  
It was almost as if something clicked in Sammy's head. "I have a friend that I met a couple years back. He was a hunter as well and I think he said he lives around here. I can call him and see if he knows anything."  
"Good idea, we could use all the help we can get," Bobby said as Sammy pulled out his cell phone.

Andrew Shields glanced down at the blonde girl laying in his arms and smiled. Not even halfway through the movie and she was out. He glanced around the room and noticed the other two girls were just about out as well. He caught the eye of his good friend Jesse and smirked. They watched a chick flick the girls chose and here they were the only ones still watching. The things that you do for the ones you love he thought. On the other side was his friend Damien who looked half asleep himself. The only thing that ever kept him awake was action or horror, but he could never say no to Lizzie, who'd been the main plotter in the plan to watch this movie. The vibrating of his phone, had Andrew rushing to get it before the music woke Piper. "Hello?" "Hey, Drew, it's Sam. I need a favor. Could we meet?" Sammy asked.  
Andrew shifted to get his arm from underneath Piper. He walked into the dinning room that was just beyond the livingroom. "Yeah, sure. Where are you?"  
"Do you still live in Livingston?"  
"Yeah."  
"Great, that's where we are. Can we meet you at your house?"  
"Sure, you know where it is?" He asked.  
Sammy grabbed out a piece of paper from the glove compartment of the Impala. "No, we're on North M street."  
"Okay, just take a left, heading east. Follow the road to Calendar street, it's on the left. It's a big brick house, you can't miss it, and if you do, just call me back." Andrew chuckled.  
"Okay, great, thank you, Drew. I really appreciate it."  
"No problem, see you soon, Sam." Andrew hung up.  
Andrew returned to the livingroom and went to the couch where Piper laid. He scooped down to pick her up and carried her to their room, where he laid her on the bed. As she stirred, she whispered, "What's going on?"  
"I've got a friend coming here. He needs help with something, just wanted to put you in here so that we don't wake you up. I'll be in later, 'kay? I love you." He kissed on the lips as she slipped back into dreamland.  
When Andrew stepped back into the livingroom, he noticed the other two had taken their girlfriends into their rooms as well. "So what's going on?" Jesse asked.  
"That was a friend of mine. His name's Sam, him and his brother's are hunters as well. I figure their in town to work the same case we just heard about. Now it's gotten bad enough that we need to help them. I think I should call Patience, too." Andrew suggested.  
"Yeah, definitely. If anyone can figure this out, she can," Damien agreed.  
"I think we should wait in case these friends of your's know something we don't. There's no use in putting Patience in harms way if there is no need," Answered Jesse.  
"Yeah, that's true. She's probably sleeping now anyways," Andrew said as the doorbell rang.  
Andrew answered the door. "Come on in."  
"Hey, Drew, thanks again. This is my brother Dean and our friend Bobby. Dean, Bobby, this is Andrew," Sam said making introductions. "Nice to meet you guys. These are my friends Jesse and Damien. Let's have a seat in the dinningroom, huh? I have a feeling we know what this is about." Andrew led the way.

Okay, sorry going to leave that there. It's late and I have church in the morning, but I will try to write at least a little tomorrow. Read and Review, cuz you know you want to.... :P 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Sam, Dean, or Bobby. However I do own Andrew, Jesse, Damien, Piper, Juli, Lizzie, and Patience. Oh, and I guess I own the demon dude too since he came from my imagination...

"Okay, so what's up?" Andrew asked as they seated themselves at the diningroom table. "Well, we found a girl dead in a warehouse. Her heart was cut out of her chest and all around her were symbols, they looked to be Greek and Latin. We were wondering if you knew what it means? Maybe you could help us stop whatever it is," Sam said, filling them in.  
"It's killed before. Seven other girls have been killed as well. No one's found their hearts either," Bobby said, giving more information that he knew. "Yeah, we heard a little about this just yesterday. We haven't officially started on the case yet, but I guess we're working on it now," Jesse got up from the table and returned with a file. Inside the file were clippings about each of the girls, pictures of the bodies and the symbols. So far that was all they had. It wasn't a bad start. "Maybe now would be a good time to see if Patience is awake."

Patience sat up in bed, her mouth in a silent scream. Sweat soaked her body and her breathing was heavy. She knew that what she had seen just now was no dream. The girl was dead and her heart already devoured. This new power of hers still had her reeling. Sometimes the visions came before they actually happened and sometimes they happened after the person was dead. She just took it that there were some people she was meant to save and some that she wasn't. It's not like she wasn't used to getting new powers, they kept randomly appearing. Like last month when she exploded her coffee pot in anger. Sometimes these things just happened.  
She flung the covers aside and went to the bathroom attached to her room. Running the faucet on cold, Patience splashed her face with water and then dried it with the towel hanging to her left. Feeling a little better, she went to her drawers and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black halter top. She went back into the bathroom and pulled her black medium length hair into a ponytail. Before she left, she threw on her jean jacket and grabbed her car keys. Knowing Andrew, he'd be up in the diningroom working on getting information for this case and would not be surprised to find her on his doorstep this late.

"Wait, who's Patience?" Dean asked, he hated working with people let alone this many, so adding another one into the mess was not his ideal work environment. Especially a woman no less, probably a manly one with facial hair and buff muscles. Not his type at all.  
"She's a friend of mine. She works with us on every case," Andrew said, picking up his cellphone. "If anyone knows about this demon, it'll be Patience."  
As Andrew hit the dial button, the glass door opened. Everyone swung in that direction and three guns were pointed at the girl standing in the doorway looking amused.  
"Well, well, Andrew. Having a party and not inviting me? That's not very nice..." Patience said, glancing at the file sitting on the table. "What are you doing? And who are these guys?" She asked the tone of her voice changing.  
Andrew put his cellphone back on the table, "There hunters as well. They called me about this case. This is my friend, Sam, and his brother, Dean, and their friend, Bobby. Guys, this is Patience."  
Dean smirked, "Well hello, Patience." She was pretty after all. Her tight jeans hugged a figure he had never seen before and the black halter showed a little bit of her midriff that was all abs.  
"Charming," She said sarcastically, her eyebrow raising. "Um... Andrew, can I talk to you? In private."  
Andrew glanced around the table, his gaze finally landing on her, "I think that whatever information you have, you should tell to everyone, Patience. These are the Winchesters, there's nothing they haven't seen."  
Patience looked shocked for a moment. The Winchester's, here in Livingston, Montana. She knew this was bad, but if they were here it was worse. "Fine. I had a vision tonight. Another girl was killed tonight and her heart eaten."  
"Wait, you have visions too?" Sam asked. He'd never met someone who had visions like him. For a couple months now he'd been struggling with visions and now he had someone who might be able to answer his questions.  
"Yes, among other powers," She answered. "Anyways, I've noticed a pattern. It seems that all these girls are witches. This demon is going after young witches. I've met a few of the girls before they died. They weren't strong enough to fight off a demon like this. That must be why the demon went after them."  
"Great, now we just have to figure out what demon we're facing and kill it," Damien said. "Anyone got any ideas?"  
"One," Patience answered.

Okay, so I will write longer chaps but for now that's all I can write. My brain is mush for the night and I have a psychology final tomorrow. I need time for my imagination to create more. Hopefully have a chapter up tomorrow... 


	4. Chapter 4

Okie dokie. Sorry about the wait, I had to finish my finals and all that fun stuff. I'm done for the year and I'm proud to say I survived my freshman year of college!!!!! YAY! Okay, so here is the new chapter, hope you all enjoy. If any of you have any ideas to add to my story feel free to comment me. I think I know what I'm going to do, but it helps to have new perspectives... Thanks for all the reviews! And adding my story or me as an author as your fave. I feel so special...

"I've been talking to a friend of mine, she's a witch as well. I think that I know what we're dealing with." Patience held out her hand in front of her, "Book of Demons." As soon as she said that her hands began to glow and as it slowly faded a book was in it's place. The book looked to be hundreds of years old and was thicker than the dictionary. Patience brought the book to the table and everyone gathered around it. Neither Dean nor Sammy knew exactly who was standing in front of them but Bobby was pretty sure that he knew. She had powers that he had never seen and only heard of once, but he figured it was just a legend. Now to know that she could be standing right in front of him, he didn't really know what to do. Of course he wasn't exactly sure what were all the powers that she had, since he'd only seen one and she told about the other. She also said that she had other powers as well. He was really interested to know what they were. As Patience was flipping through the pages, Sammy saw that Dean had somehow minuvered himself next to her and at the moment was glancing down her shirt. Not that it should surprise him since that was pretty much what he would do with any girl. Still he had to say that Dean was brave. This girl didn't read to him as girl who would let guys get away with that kind of thing. He was just waiting for her to realize that he was looking down her shirt, no doubt she would put him in his place. Sometimes he didn't understand how his brother could treat girls that way. Sam knew that his brother was scared to get attached to a girl and lose her the way Dad had lost Mom and he had lost Jess. Through all the pain that he had gone through loosing Jess, he wouldn't give up the time he had with her for anything at all. Some day he hoped that his brother would feel the same way about a girl, but he knew the chances of that were slim since Dean had less than a year to live.  
"Okay, right here. The demons name is Xanador. By eating the hearts of witches it strenghtens his powers. All he needs is ten before he becomes immortal," Patience sighed. "All he needs is two more. Each heart that he devours, he gets that witch's power. Each time he becomes more powerful... by now he's got to be pretty powerful." Patience looked all around the table at all the faces there. "I think that you guys should just let me take care of this. He's too powerful and you guys could get hurt."  
"Yeah, right. You think that we're just going to let you, one person take care of this? A girl, no offense, none the less," Dean scoffed.  
"I take offense at that, thank you very much," Patience said turning to face him. "You really think that you could take him better than I could?"  
Bobby stepped around the table, "I'd watch it, kid. She's not just any witch, your the charmed one aren't you?"  
"The charmed one?" Sam said, his eyebrows disappeared in his hair. He'd never heard of the charmed one.  
"You boys must not have read all the way through your Dad's journal. You've worked a few times with him haven't you Patience?"  
Patience nodded, "Yeah, I've worked with John quite a few times."  
"You worked with Dad?" Dean said shocked. "When? I've never worked with you and I worked with Dad."  
"He always said that he sent you on a different job when I was working with him. He usually asked me to help him when he said the job was too dangerous for you. He never stopped talking about how good you were, but that you just weren't ready for something as dangerous as we were hunting. He was a great man," Patience looked at the table. She never knew what to say to people who had lost loved ones. Sure, she had lost plenty of them, but everyone dealt differently. John had been like a father to her after her father had left in fear of what she was. When no one was there to explain what she was, John Winchester had stepped up to the plate. She had to admit that when he would talk about his two sons, she was always jealous. Andrew cleared his throat, "I think that we should all get some sleep and we'll decide what we're going to do in the morning."  
"Andrew..." Patience had that tone meaning that she wouldn't negotiate, but Andrew always knew how to fix that.  
"Patience... don't try to fight us on this, there is six to one, so we win this round. Let's just get some sleep and we'll deal with the details tomorrow," Andrew turned away from her. "I have to spare bedrooms, Patience can take one and if you guys don't mind we'll put an air mattress in the other one."  
"I'm good with the couch, if that's alright? I don't need anything special," Bobby said.  
"Sure thing. I'll show you guys to the room," Andrew started toward the stairs.  
Patience moved quicker, "Nah, I'll show them, Drew. Well, Winchester boys, are you coming?" Dean picked up the duffle bag and followed Patience, Sam following behind him. Sam was still shocked that his father had known about Patience and had never said anything. Why hadn't he asked Patience for help when they had gone after the Yellow-Eyed Demon? If he had maybe they would have been able to save him and Dean wouldn't of had to offer his soul for Sam's life. If Patience was so powerful, why had his Dad made them all suffer like this? But he knew the answer to that. His Dad had felt that this was personal for them and no matter what Patience could have done to help them, he wouldn't want any one else in their fight. Sometimes, actually most of the time, he didn't understand his father's thinking. He couldn't save his Dad, but maybe Patience could help him save Dean. Sam could at least ask her, but he couldn't let Dean know, because he was still on his whole 'let me die and don't try to help me' selfish stage. Dean followed Patience down the hall. How could his Dad have left out Patience in all his teaching? You would think that if she was so powerful and he used her to help him with what he called the most dangerous hunts, that he would have let them in on the little secret. They could have used her plenty of times. Now with Dad dead, they could have used her plenty of times. Like when Sammy had gone missing. Maybe he could have found her sooner and he wouldn't have had to go through the anguish of trying to find Sammy and then watching him die. Maybe she would be able to help him out of his deal with to save Sam, but he couldn't and wouldn't risk it. If he tried to widdle out of his deal, Sam would die and he would have no reason to live. Sam was his reason to live, it was his job to protect him. Hence why he sold his soul for him, it was his fault that Sammy had died that night, and he refused to let Sam pay the price for his mistake. He should have gone into the diner with Sammy. He never should have let him out of his sight.  
Patience pulled both boys out of their thoughts when she stopped by the door on the right. "This one's your room. There's only the double bed but I'm sure you won't mind sharing." She stiffled a laugh.  
"Just don't steal the covers, Sammy, or you're dead," Dean said as he threw the duffle bag on the floor next to the bed. He took his jacket off and laid it on the chair by the desk. Sammy followed into the room and set his laptop on the desk, opening it.  
"What did you say the name of the demon was?" He asked.  
"Xanador, but you're not going to find anything on him. He only gets his chance to kill ten witches every hundred thousand years, but you're welcome to look," She said. "My room's right across the hall if you need anything," Patience said as she closed the door behind her.  
Patience opened the door to her room where she often stayed when they were on a case. She felt a little sad knowing that John hadn't told the boys about her. John had always made her feel like his daughter, but apparently not if he had said nothing to his real children about her. When news had travelled to her about John's death, Patience had been devestated. She knew about John's wife and how she'd died, not because he told her but because she had asked someone else. At first Patience had been mad about John not asking her for help, and for giving his life up for his son. Now that she met Dean, she completely understood. Not that she wanted to, but she liked him, not just him but Sam too. She was also upset that she hadn't had a vision about it, if she had, maybe she could have saved all of them. Patience sighed as she pulled of her shirt and reached into the dresser where she kept extra clothing. As she changed, she heard a knock on the door.

Okay so hope you like that it's longer... I've been thinking about putting up a chapter of a book that I'm trying to finish and get published, tell me if you would like that and then you could tell me if you think that it is worth finishing and trying to get published. If you don't want me to that's fine, don't want to make you do something you don't want to. Read and review... Love you all and thanks for reading... Oh and tell me what you think of Patience... I like to know those kinds of things. 


	5. Chapter 6

Hey all... just wanted to give a special shout out to LetItRock, I think that's your name. Thanks for reviewing all the time and supporting my story. Anyways here is the next chapter.

Patience finished pulling her shirt over her head as she went to open the door. She wasn't exactly sure what she was feeling when she opened the door to find Dean standing behind it. Her stomach did a little flip and she chastised (?) herself. What was she thinking? Stupid, stupid... she thought, ignore the fact that he is devastatingly hot and get do your job. Dean straightened as the door opened and grinned. Again her stomach flipped and she had to fight the feeling to kick herself. Guys were nice, but they just didn't fit into her life. Well, except for Andrew, but that was purely friendship even if he didn't have Piper.

Dean had told Sammy he was going to the bathroom. For some reason he didn't want Sammy to know that he was coming to talk to Patience. There was something different about this girl, he didn't quite know what it was, but he sure wanted to find out. He wanted to know why his dad had worked with her, what made her so special that she could fight the dangerous demons, but he couldn't. He also wanted to know what she knew about his dad, how had he been when he was with her? It wasn't just that though, there was something about her that drew him in. Dean wanted to be able to spend as much time with her as he could before they moved on to the next case.

"Hey," Dean said casually. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Depends on what you want," She answered trying to be cool. Remembering that she was wearing a short pair of boxers and a very revealing t-shirt, Patience felt naked. A flush rushed to her cheeks and she had the urge to slam the door in his face and get beneath the covers of her bed. What the hell was wrong with her? He was one very cocky man and she hated cocky men. They always turned out to be the biggest jerks. She should know, she tried dating two of them and both relationships turned out horrible. Besides, she probably wasn't even his type so why even bother pining after him.

"I just wanted to talk," His grin became cocky. "Unless you want more." He chuckled.

"Well, then I guess we don't have to worry, because I want nothing from you," Patience spoke more harshly than she had meant to and for a second she thought she saw hurt flash on his face. If she had, however, it was no longer on his face. "Come in." Patience turned and walked to her bed where she sat on the edge of it.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Dad, if that's okay?" Dean asked.

"Sure what do you want to know?" Patience blocked any emotion from her face. She never showed emotions unless it was to Andrew, he was the only person who never left her. Patience had always felt that showing emotions was a waste of time because it never did her any good. She had cried the whole time her father was leaving and he never looked back. When John had died, she cried and he never came back either. All it did was waste her time that she could be saving people's lives, so now she used the emotions to fight the demons and ghost.

"When did you meet him?" Dean asked, searching her face. He moved from the doorway as he shut it and sat down beside her.

"Um... after my Dad left I started searching for answers. I wanted to know what I was and why I had these powers. I ran across your Dad once when he was working a case in Grand Rapids. It was right after I developed my power to freeze time. This boy was walking across the road and a truck was speeding towards him. I threw up my hands and everything froze, so I ran over and pushed him out of the way just as time started up again. John noticed that I was either really fast or had froze time, so he followed me through an alley. At first he held a gun up and threatened to shoot me, said he just wanted to know what I was," Patience looked down at the bedsheets. "I told him that I honestly didn't know. That one day I just started developing these powers, that I was scared because I really didn't know how to use them. I also told him that I was looking for the answers myself. That's when your Dad offered to help me. Said that he would get me the answers if I would just come with him for a little while."

Patience looked back up and saw Dean looking at her, he asked, "What happened then?"

"I went with him. You would think that I wouldn't trust a man that was holding a gun to my head, but I did. He had this look about him, like if he gave you his word that he would follow through. I needed a friend so I went along with it. We went on our way to a job that he had found and I helped him. I actually saved his life. He was about to be stabbed by a demon with really long fingernails or whatever they were and I froze time. I took his weapon he had and cut off the head. When time unfroze the demon was writhing and your Dad was confused as to what had happened. When I filled him in he told me the truth about why he wanted to take me with him. He just wanted to make sure that I was good, otherwise he was going to kill me. After that he made a few phone calls and found a friend that knew something about the whole charmed one prophesy. Turns out that I'm the charmed one," Patience got up and moved towards the window and stared up at the stars.

Dean walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?"

Patience was trying hard to keep her emotions in, but she had never talked about John since he died. Andrew had tried to get her to open up, but she wouldn't. Now there were tears swimming in her eyes and she couldn't stop the tear that slipped out of the corner of her eye. Finally, it was like a dam exploded, Patience turned around to face Dean as tears flowed down her face. "No, I'm not okay. I don't understand why he could use me on all the dangerous cases but he couldn't use me to help him kill the demon that killed your mother! He was like my father and he just went and got himself killed! And why, if he spent all that time with me did he not tell you and Sam about me huh?" Patience got herself under control and whispered, "Get out, please just get out of my room."

Dean watched Patience turn back towards the window as she wiped away the tears. "It's my fault you know," Dean's voice was barely higher than a whisper. "I was about to die and he sold his soul to the very demon we were trying to kill to save me. I wish he would have just let me die. He was a better man than me anyways."

Patience turned back toward him, "I can understand why he gave his life for you. You're his son and he loved you. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to say that he should have let you die. I just miss him and I know that if he had just asked me to help, I could have saved him. But no, your Dad just happened to be one of those stubborn people that do what they want and don't give a damn who it hurts."

"He was that, definitely. Something I got from him. Do you know that he always told me to take care of Sammy? Well, I'm not doing a very good job, in fact I'm screwing everything up. I let Sammy die and then I couldn't handle the fact that I was alone in the world, so I then wasted this supposed gift of my life that my father gave his life up to give me and sold my soul to a demon. Now instead of me being the one that has to walk this earth alone, Sammy has to. He's mad because he says I'm being selfish, and maybe I am, because I won't let him find a way out of it. But you know he's stronger than me. I know that he can do this. What I'm trying to ask is that when I'm gone, do you think that maybe you could take care of Sammy for me? Maybe drop in on him every few weeks and make sure his case he's working on isn't too dangerous? I know that might be too much to ask..."

"No, I could do that. It's not too much to ask, I know your father would like me to make sure you boys are okay," Patience said.

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, well I'm afraid it's too late for me."

"I'll try to find a way around your contract."

"No, don't. If you do, Sam drops dead immediately. I can't deal with that, so just leave it alone, okay?"

Patience drew in a breath, "Okay, I will."

As Dean stepped closer to her, Patience heart beat faster. Dean's head dropped and his mouth covered her's. For a few seconds Patience tried to resist, but she soon gave up. Her arms swung around his neck as his wound around her waist. Their kiss deepened and neither one had the will to pull away.

Dean wasn't exactly sure why he had kissed Patience, but it was a very good idea. Her lips were moist and she kissed like no other woman he had ever kissed. Each second felt like heaven and he never wanted to come back down to earth. He'd never felt like this before and it confused him. Entirely too soon Patience pulled away. "I think that you should leave, now."

"But..."

"Please just go," Patience moved to the door and opened it, beckoning for him to leave.

Dean went to the doorway and turned back towards her, "I'm not sorry about that kiss." With that he turned and left for his and Sammy's room.

Patience had barely crawled into bed when there was another knock on her door. She was half tempted to ignore it especially if it was Dean again. After that kiss, she wasn't sure she could resist again. She was still kicking herself for letting him kiss her like that. It was so much easier to ignore her feelings for him if she didn't have the memory of his taste on her mouth.

Throwing the blankets off, Patience went to the door and opened just a crack to peak out. Sam stared back at her a hopeful expression on his face. She prayed that he didn't want the same thing that Dean had wanted for her. She wasn't sure how much more of the Winchester boys she could handle.

Opening the door the rest of the way, Patience said, "Hey Sam, come on in."

"Thanks," Sam said coming in and closing the door behind him. Sam stood ackwardly in front of the door and stared at the carpet.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Patience smiled at him.

"I wanted to ask you a question. As the charmed one, you're pretty powerful right? I read about you in Dad's journal," Sam said, finally looking at her.

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"Well, Dean made this deal with a crossroads demon. He gave up his life for mine and he only has about 3 months to live. I want to find a way to save him, but he won't let me because then I die if he tries to worm his way out of the deal," Sam said.

"Yeah, I know. He told me, but he asked me not to help him, Sam."

"Please, I have no one else. I can't lose Dean. He's the only family I have left. He doesn't have to know that you're helping. Please, I don't know what else to do, I've killed the demon who made the deal, I've spent months researching. Do you have any idea how to save him?"

Patience sighed, usually when someone asked her not to help she listened, but she didn't want Dean to die either. "I'll try. I really will try. I'm sure that I can find something. I'll keep you updated, I promise."

"Thank you. Well, I'll let you get some sleep. See you tomorrow," Sam said as he left the room.

Now more confused than anything, Patience crawled back into bed. Now not only did she have to keep herself away from Dean and this crazy connection between them, but she also had to find a way to save him. She was positive that she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight with the kiss of one brother and the request of the other.

Hope you like. Read and review.... thanks all. 


	6. chapter 7

Okay, I'm really sorry that it took soooooo long for me to write another chapter on this. I moved, than started a couple jobs, hung out with my cousin and her kids, and then went on vaca where I got yelled at by my other cousin to continue writing. So that's what I'm doing. I will try really hard to continue writing at a fast pace.

Patience woke up in a daze. The sun streamed through the window and all she wanted to do was pull the pillow back over her head. Why in the world did the night go by so fast? She even had to admit to herself that she didn't want to wake up from the dream she was having. It involved Dean and many more kisses. She should just put herself out of the misery that she was in. There was no point in her pining after Dean. Sure, he was the one that kissed her last night but he was also the one who apologized for kissing her. Meaning that he was sorry he had kissed her. Then why the hell did he kiss her in the first place? Patience groaned as she covered her head with the blanket. Maybe she could just hide in here and hope the Dean and Sammy would just leave. Yeah, like that was going to happen...

Getting up courage, she crawled out of bed and opened her drawers to get clothes. She pulled out a black mini skirt and a red ACDC tank top. Patience opened the door to her bathroom and locked the door behind her. A nice long cold shower was required before she would see Dean again. Not that it would help her any as soon as she saw him but she could hope. What was with this major attraction she felt for Dean? And how did she make it go away? An immediate suggestion popped into her mind but she pushed it away.

Sean stat at the kitchen table with everyone except the one person he wanted to see. She had yet to come down the stairs, but he kept glancing that way in anticipation. His mind was pulled back to the table by a giggle. His gaze went to Piper, Andrew's girlfriend, and the source of the giggle.

"Don't worry, she'll be down soon. She never sleeps for too long, especially when there is a case," Piper said grinning at Dean.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean fibbed.

"Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say," She giggled again.

Just as she said that there were footsteps on the stairs and Dean's heart did a flip. Patience beauty took away Dean's breath. How was it that one woman, one he had barely met, did this to him? He had tried to convince himself last night as he laid in bed that it was because she was a connection to his father, but now that he saw her he knew that wasn't it at all. There was just something about this woman that drove him crazy.

"Hey, Patience," Piper said smiling.

Patience knew that smile meant something was turning in Patience mind, she just didn't know what. "Hey, Piper, everyone." She couldn't help that her gaze went immediately to Dean. Why did he have to look so good sitting there in his tight jeans and black t-shirt? She blushed as their gazes met. She turned toward the kitchen and went to the refrigerator. Andrew always kept a supply of fresh fruit in the off chance that Patience would be there for breakfast in the morning. "Would anyone like a smoothie?" She asked pulling out bananas, kiwis, strawberries, mangos, oranges, and blackberries.

"Sure, I'll take one," Dean said coming up behind her. Patience jumped at how close he was to her. She felt like sticking her head in the blender, but instead took a deep breath.

"Okay, anyone else?" She asked, as she was using her mind powers to cut up the fruit all at once.

"No thanks, I think the rest of us are good with coffee," Andrew said, after a few seconds of no one else said anything. He watched Patience and Dean, knowing right away that something was going on with them. Dean leaned up against the island counter behind Patience as she was cutting the fruit. He could tell by the straightness of her spine that she was fully aware of where Dean was. He lifted his cup to his mouth to hide the amusing smirk on his face. Could it truly be that his friend, who trusted no man but him, was falling for someone? He sincerely hoped that she was, and hoped that Dean would treat her right. She deserved someone who would never leave her and it was about time that she found what he had with Piper. (keep in mind that Andrew doesn't know about Dean and his deal with the crossroads demon.)

Patience tried to ignore Dean but his scent had already sunk into her whole being. She was about ready to melt into a puddle on the floor. Trying to put all thought of Dean out of her mind, Patience focused on her task at hand. She lifted the cutting board and scooped all the fruit into the blender. Putting the lid on she switched on the smoothie button. As she let it blend for a few seconds, she reached into the cubboard above her and pulled out two glasses. Patience shut off the blender and poured the smoothie into the glasses.

As Patience swung around to hand Dean his glass, he knew something was wrong. He couldn't react fast enough to catch her as she fell, the smoothie spilling all over the floor. She landed on her knees and hands. Moaning she lifted a hand to her head.

"Patience?" Dean yelled as everyone from the table rushed forward. "Patience!" He yelled again as she didn't respond.

The last thing Patience heard was Dean yelling her before blackness set in.

Hahaha... cliffhanger... sorry... I'll write more when there isn't a spider crawling around the computer. Write and review. thanks 


End file.
